Gohan Prince of the Underworld
by Fishtex129
Summary: Gohan abandoned, alone, and swimming in hate. On the epitome of loneliness a stranger comes. My old story on watt pad so don't go pointing fingers at me.


Gohan Prince of the Underworld

**Ch. 1**

It was about 1 in the morning and raining. Gohan was walking in the rain drenched, alone, and a look in his eyes that said, "Get on my bad side and your going to be in the hospital for a whole week." As Gohan was walking a strange golden light appeared right in front of him. He didn't do anything but slip in his fighting stance. When the light faded a man in a black cloak with his hood down was standing right their in front of him with a aura of death. Gohan didn't seem fazed at all by the aura that could make the strongest man cry. This person then held out his hand and it glowed black. Then in the next second was holding his head as a rush of memories that weren't his came flooding into his mind. He saw the gods being born and the history flying by into the mortal world. Gohan said " what was that while breathing far. The man said, it was what has happened in my dimension. Gohan didn't seem surprised when he said dimension. Gohan asked, well what do you want with me. I want you to come to my dimension, for the past decade I've been searching for someone worthy of my power and to become the prince of the underworld. Gohan's eyes widened so your Hades? Yes my child and you're the new prince of the underworld, if you accept of course. I need more info before I accept something like this. Of course, well you'll get the power of shadow traveling which is like teleporting, be able to summon skeletons, make rocks of stygian iron come out of the ground no matter what planet or dimension you are in, talk to the dead, well the dead in my dimension, and you will be immortal but if your bodies dies it will come to the underworld, it will recreate itself much like the monsters in tartarus do but your body will be mortal sort of so you wont be bound by ancient laws. Why are you willing to give me this power? Well I saw how you were kicked out of your house because the police saying you murdered someone when you actually didn't, (what a shocker) and well you were the only one worthy within a million dimensions because of how depressed and betrayed you are, I want to give you a home and become your father. I want to do this because you've felt as much pain as I have when I was abandoned by my brothers to be the god of the underworld forever cursed into the bottom of the earth. Gohan then looked at Hades eyes, they were just as in betrayed and hurt as his were. Then he asked one last question. Will I be able to return to this dimension? Yes of course whenever you want, but I have a feeling that you're not going to come here for a long time. Anyway with your new power you'll be able to make clothes appear very much like your friend Piccolo. Can I say goodbye to Piccolo before I go? Yes you may but don't tell him you'll becoming to my dimension, he doesn't know there are other dimensions. Yes father, as Gohan said that it felt good he felt as if he finally had a family again.

**Ch. 2**

As Gohan made his way to the top of the lookout, he saw his mentor meditating. Hello Gohan why are you up here, your usual visit isn't until next month? Piccolo I'm leaving the earth. Piccolo suddenly opened his eyes and said, what? I'm leaving, I can't tell you where but just know that I will be safe and I will come back in a few years to visit. Piccolo had a sad smile on his face, "well if you need to but if your leaving then I have a gift for you that hasn't been giving to any mortal in a millennia only one other person earned this reward. What is it Piccolo? I giving you full access to the hyperbolic time chamber, you'll be able to appear there at will and when in your in their normal time passes outside if you want it to. What why didn't you give us that power before the cell games?! I didn't because I didn't have the power to I can only give it to someone who truly deserves it and you were too young for me to give it to you. Well Piccolo, it's time for me to take my leave.

**Ch. 3**

As I met up with Hades again he was sitting on a rock in the shadows. Well Gohan so I have to ask you one last time are you sure you want to come. Yes I do I want a father who understands what I've gone through. Ok then here we go then we were swirled up in darkness. When we reappeared we were in a dark area with many agonized screams being heard. This didn't effect Gohan anymore from all the fights he had to go through. When he looked forward there were skeleton guards guarding an altar. Right when he saw the altar he knew what he had to do. He started walking up to the altar and he looked down at what was in it. It looked like blood. He bent down and took a drink. It tasted like the chocolate chip cookies he had when he went to a random persons house looking for food. When he finished he felt a surge of power go through him his purple gi turned midnight black and his wrist bands turned silver and his tale grew back and it was silver as well. Even though he couldn't see it his eyes became from onyx (onyx is basically black) to a nightmarish kind of black that looked just as pain filled and forgotten as his fathers. When he power up his aura was that same death like aura as his father to but when he tried changing it, it went to just a black aura. He then walked down the steps to his father. Well my son there is a few more thing you should know when you go into your Super Saiyan transformation your hair will become deathly white and your aura as well but you glow a dark color kind of like how you glowed a gold color before. Thank you dad now we have one more matter to attend we must go to Olympus to inform the gods why I have blessed someone with my powers. Oh and Gohan I have another gift for you. He handed him a black cloak which seemed to be made from the shadows them selves, when you put this on you will be able to become invisible as long as you are in a spot with any shade at all, if you go directly into sunlight it won't work and one more power I forgot to tell you about, you'll be able to summon hell fire at will. What's hell fire? It is a fire that burns even more intensely than Greek fire and you can control any flames at will and they will turn into hell fire once you do. Thank you father. Ok let's go to Olympus. Then they were surrounded in shadows once again. When we arrived, very tall people in modern clothes surrounded us. Hermes was texting on his phone, Apollo was listening to music, Artemis was polishing her bow, Demeter was eating cereal, Zues, Poseidon and Athena didn't look happy at all, Aphrodite was waving at me but I didn't really care I've become to battle hardened to care about hot chicks though she was pretty hot, and Hestia was sitting at the hearth tending the flames. (I know I forgot some gods but I can't remember them sorry if you want a detailed explanation about all of them.) Right when we appeared I sensed their power levels and thought all the Olympians are at Frieza's first form level of strength while the big three are and his second level. Zues said with outrageous faces, Hades what is this madness why have you blessed a 12-year-old child. (This is right before Gohan figures out Goten was born so he didn't know nor would he care) Well if you must know I have found him worthy, after being tossed out of his home I decided to take care of him and he has done many worthy things. Like what? Like save an entire dimension from an evil monster. Right when he said that everyone went quiet. Why did you check other dimensions, we haven't looked at other dimensions in a millennia. When I searched this dimension, their was no one worthy of my blessing so I have searched other dimensions of a decade and have just found a worthy candidate and he is more powerful than all of us combined. They started laughing at that one. Don't believe me well Zues how about you try to strike him down with your master bolt. Right when he said that a lightning bolt came down and hit Gohan when the dust cleared he was standing their perfectly fine. What no one has survived a blast from my master bolt! Now you believe me? Hades right now I want him to swear on the river Styx to not betray the gods. Gohan said sure then said I swear on the river styx to not betray the gods. Thunder boomed to signify that the deal was made. All the gods relaxed at that. Then Athena asks me a question from her throne, "how did you get so intelligent I can sense great knowledge within you?" My mom made me study sense I was 4 years old I barely got to have any fun. Apollo and Hermes gasped at that one; seriously that woman needs to die! Artemis then got up and shot Apollo in the groin. What were you saying brother. Ummm, we need to congratulate that woman into making you such a smart person, he said weakly. That's better, Artemis said. I would like to bless you with my wisdom, whenever you need have a problem or battle situation a solution will appear in your head. Then Gohan started to glow a stormy grey. Thank you Lady Athena. Why do you call me lady when you're stronger than me? I do that because you're still the gods of this world and you deserve respect. Well Hades I approve of your Prince, said Poseidon. Hades seemed surprised and why is that brother. I sense a great loyalty and bravery in him so I've decided to give your son the power to breathe under water and not get crushed from the pressure in the ocean but no control over it. Zues seemed pleased when he said that. Then Gohan glowed a faint sea green then it stopped. Thank you Lord Poseidon. Poseidon just nodded at him. Hestia then spoke up, "I can sense much misery and betrayal in you so I wish to become your patron, and will you be my champion. Everyone seemed shocked at that, I guess they've never seen her talk to anyone other than the gods or homesick demigods. Yes I will Lady Hestia. Oh, no need to call me that I'm your patron so think of me as a mother of sorts. Thank you mom. It sounded kinda awkward when he said that. You will have more control over fire, can stand in fire no matter how hot, and can make food appear so you will not eat underworld food and become trapped forever. Hades sweat dropped at that he must of forgot about that one. Thank you mother. She smiled at me in a warm, motherly way. I hadn't felt that in so long I couldn't resist smiling back. Aphrodite then squealed, I'm giving you my blessing as well so you can look even hotter than before! What no no, but it was to late and in a puff of pink smoke Gohan was even more muscular but not to muscular to make it look bad and his hair had more spikes similar to Vegeta's but looked way better. I mirror then appeared in front of him, he said not bad. Thank you Aphrodite. Hades don't you need to train him in his powers, asked Zues. Right when he said that information about all my powers surged into my brain. I then smiled, Oh kami I think I love this wisdom blessing. Athena smiled at that one. So Gohan is it, Zues said, as much as I might regret this I need to give you a gift to because all the others are giving you gifts to so I'm giving you permission to fly in my domain and give you the power to fly. Their is no need for that one Lord Zues, I can already fly. I then floated off the ground and got into a meditative state to prove my point. From everything they've seem from me they weren't that surprised. Well then you just get permission to fly in my domain kid. Thank you Lord Zues. Apollo then yelled before you leave Hermes and I have been talking telepathically and have decided to give you some gifts to. Then I started to glow a sneaky grey and a bright yellow. Now you are very sneaky, are good at pranks, are very good at playing music, can heal other people, and our favorite person. Thank you guys, I didn't think saying Lord was good because they seemed like the type to lay back and dismiss formalities. Hades can you leave now we were discussing something very important said Zues. When he said that we were swirled up in darkness.

**Ch. 4 Year Later**

It's been a year since I became the prince of the underworld, I met Nico and we became friends right at the start we had a lot in common like our taste in music. I have been doing a lot of things for my dad like capturing lost souls and he said he had a surprise for me. When I walked into the throne room I saw my throne, which consisted of pictures like music symbols, skulls, flying shoes, owls, and waves from the ocean. (These symbolized the blessings from the gods he got and their isn't any Zues symbols because Hades hates his guts and he only gave him permission to go in his domain) I bowed in front of my father, all because I was stronger then him he was still my father. My dad then said, rise my son, I rose. Son I have a gift for you then a skull ring appeared on my hand. I said, uhhh, thanks. Imagine a sword in your hand my dad said. When I did I see a freaking cool Stygian Iron Katana appeared in my hand, it was slightly curved near the top. I then got the urge to go to super saiyan. When I did the sword went from midnight black to deathly white. Thank you father. This sword was just forged so it needs a name. I then said a word that felt very strong and right for the name of this sword, λήθη, Oblivion. I was left to oblivion by the world soon to be forgotten. Very meaningful I heard a voice say behind me. I turn around and see Nico smirking at me. I smirked right back at him and said, when did you get here. I just came here to watch you get your present and help you train with that sword. Then lets have a spar to see who's better. He raised his eyebrow. He doesn't know about where I come from. He said, sure if you think you can take me. We both slid into fighting stances I could already see the flaws in his stance but mine was flawless. Hades then yelled, GO! He started racing at me with his sword drawn. I sidestepped his attack. He rushed at me again but I literally did a front flip over his head. I decided to go at an above average human pace to not arouse any suspicion. He then slid into a defensive stance, so I began to charge him. His guard was focused near his chest so I slid down right in between his legs, got up in less than a second put my sword to his throat from behind him and said, dead. He looked shocked. I smirked, and I sheathed my sword. I want to go to that camp, I want to scare the shit out of those campers and beat the savior of Olympus you've told me so much about. Nico took my hand and show traveled us into the forest, right outside camp. He then started to walk up to what looked like a pavilian. I followed him. When Nico and I started into the pavilion no one seemed surprised, probably thought I was a new camper, but when I started to sit at the Hades table things got quiet. Everyone then started whispering. When the naiads started to come out I made food appear of chocolate chip cookies and soda lots and lots of soda! When I made that appear everyone started to look jealous at us. I smirked right at them. Before Nico and I could dig in. Someone cleared their throat from right behind us. I turned around to see Chiron. (I just want to remind you he is wearing his black cloak over his black shirt saying Three Days Grace and some black jeans, he can make his gi appear at will so he doesn't need to wear it all the time.) Nico said, whats up Chiron, he looked at me and said, who is he? He's my brother? Everyone gasped at that, could they not guess I was his brother when I sat at his table? Chiron didn't seem surprised, (finally someone smart!) he then asked, so could you tell us a bit about yourself? Sure, I then walked up to the middle of the pavilion like I owned the place, I made my cloak disappear to my room at the underworld and said, get on my bad side and next time you wake up you'll be in the underworld. Everyone gulped at that, except the Aphrodite girls who were swooning over my ripped body. I then said before I walked to my table, don't try to come after me, Aphrodite kids, Aphrodite herself has been trying to get me to have sex with her and I turned her down. Then all the sudden Aphrodite appeared right next to me and slapped me hard enough to make a solid slap sound go through the pavilion. Everyone winced, but when they saw I wasn't hurt at all their jaws were touching the ground. The Goddess of Love huffed and disappeared in a poof of pink smoke. Once everyone got over their shock they started whispering once again as I headed off back to my table.

I wake up the next day to Nico pushing me off the bed. I then groaned, let me sleep. He then said, your going to miss breakfast if you don't wake up. I then jumped at that, and started to get dressed at the speed of light but Nico was used to seeing me do that. When we walked out everyone was already at breakfast. When we got back in everyone started whispering again. I just walked right past them with Nico right behind and sat at our table. When the naiads were starting to take out the food I made millions of pancakes appear on the table and started to eat like the ravenous saiyan I am. Everyone was staring at me in disgust but hey I really don't care. When I was done I ate all of them Nico didn't even get one. So I made 3 pancakes appear on his plate and 2 glasses of chocolate milk appear for each of us. When breakfast was done we went arena because I already knew where to go because of my wisdom powers. When we got their everyone got quiet again. I then walked up to the dummy made my sword appear and sliced the dummy in half with one slice. Everyone was gawking at me. I can't believe they don't have stronger dummies. Then I just walked away with Nico and asked Nico, can we

Meet your friend Percy? Sure then we headed over to the Poseidon cabin and Nico knocked on the door. When it opened we saw Percy and what I guessed was his girl friend making out. I heard Nico start making puking noises. When they noticed we were here they immediately stopped and started blushing. I just raised my eyebrow at that. Well now that your finally done I want to introduce you to my brother. Gohan meet Percy and Annabeth, Percy and Annabeth meet Gohan. We started to shake hands. Percy then asked if you want to have a spar, sure. I couldn't wait to fight him. When we got to the arena right when people saw us together they started running out probably telling everyone to watch our fight. When we had all of the camp watching us that's when we started fighting. He swung his sword at me I ducked and rolled under him because I was shorter. He turned around and attempted to disarm me, there is the key word right their attempted. As he was trying this, I back fired it on him and disarmed him. He jumped over me and started dodging my strikes, he then took his pen out of his pocket and capped it. When his sword appeared I wasn't surprised I did a flip over him put my sword to his neck and said, dead. Everyone gasped, but Percy didn't look like he cared that he lost. He asked do you want to fight again sometime sure, but right now I got to go back to dad to capture some lost souls. Cya later Perce and shadow traveled out.

**Ch. 5** ** 5 Years Later**

I have been training with the best dead swords men in the underworld, and through my training in the HBTC (hyperbolic time chamber) I have become a super saiyan 3 and have made some new techniques like the ki distorter which makes my ki feel like something else, so no one can sense it's me. I created my new signature attack, called Oblivion attack, it fires a ton of ki induced energy balls that focus's more on damage to your ki then your body or I can put more power into one ball and it becomes an attack similar to the Kamehameha I call it the Oblivion beam, when it hits someone it becomes very destructive and can drain your ki very quickly. It's been 5 years sense I left my dimension, my body has stopped ageing, I was going to ask my dad how I get back to my dimension to visit Piccolo. So as I'm walking into the throne room its in the middle of the afternoon so he won't be grumpy at all, I bow before my father, walk to my throne and after about half an hour of just sitting their talking I asked, dad how do I get back to my dimension to visit Piccolo. His face brightened at that well Gohan, just shadow travel. I was surprised at that one, that's it huh well I'm leaving to go visit him I'll see you later, I don't know when i'll be back. I then became one with the shadows. I appeared at the lookout, I started yelling, Piccolo, but no one answered. I started sensing for his Ki but found it wasn't anywhere on the lookout. I then tried again but checked the whole earth, I sense something that shocked me and made me so angry I could destroy the entire planet if I didn't train to control my emotions. I sensed Goku (he starts calling him that) and the rest of the Z fighters, including Piccolo. I sighed and shadow traveled right next to the wall Piccolo was leaning on. When I appeared, he didn't seem to notice me. I leaned against the wall and said, hey Piccolo. He opened his eyes wide and yelled Gohan! Luckily no one was around to hear that. So Piccolo how you been doing? He started to hug me so hard the wind got knocked out of me! ME! Cough cough I missed you to Piccolo. He then slowly let go as if I would disappear any second. Gohan? What, where have you been? Oh just been with my dad. With Goku? Yeah right I ment with my adoptive dad in another universe. He sweat dropped. I won't ask. Good, because I'm not aloud to tell you anyway. So where are we anyway? Were at the martial arts tournament, last year the police finished their investigation and learned that someone named Tai Lee commited the murder and has been put in jail. (Goku is wished back instead and not for a limited time) Your old family seems so sorry for what they did, I read their emotions. The damage was done Piccolo I have a new family now. I'm not saying go back to them just let them know your happy and alright. I might Piccolo. Oh and one more thing. Yes? There is a surprise for you if you go see them I don't know if it's a bad thing or not but you should really see. Piccolo I'm going to join the tournament. With that said, I made my cloak appear from the underworld and a shadow appear over my face to hide my identity, I then went to the booth to sign up.

**Ch. 6**

The tournament was just starting, the preliminaries are over and the fights are Goku vs. Tienshinhan, Fiesty Lion vs. Krillin, Piccolo vs. 18, Hercule vs. Thanatos (I thought it would be a good name for him.) Goku and Tien were on the platform getting into stances, all the sudden Tien disappears goes up into the air and yells Tri Beam Ha! The blast went at lightning speed towards Goku but he just put his arms over his chest and yelled at it. It wen't flying right back at Tien, it blew up and Tiens unconscious form falling out of the ring. None of the z fighters seemed shocked at how that battle turned out. Next was the lion and Krillin, Lion tried to seduce him but Krillin said he was a married man and did a small chop to her neck and knocked her out. Now it was Piccolo vs. 18 I think Piccolo didn't want to embarrass her so he just charged at her and kicked her out of the ring. 18 didn't seem upset at all, she knew she was going to lose. Now it was me vs. Satan he got into his fighting stance when I didn't move at all he yelled in a mocking voice, what to scared to move. Then he charged me full force trying to punch me right in the face but I just caught his fist in one hand and punched him in the gut so hard he passed out from pain. Everyone gasped at first but then they started cheering Thanatos Thanatos! I just walked out of the ring and in my usual place leaning on the wall. Next was Krillin and Goku fighting. Krilling right when they got on the ring said, I give up he will beat me anyway then walked out of the ring and went to be with his friends. Next was me and my Ex-father when we got on stage I did get into a fighting stance but one of my style not resembling the turtle house or the demon style. When the fighting started we both disappeared from the untrained eye and started throwing kicks and punches at eachother testing the others skills when we stopped and stood on the arena, Goku said, stop holding back. I then transformed to super saiyan one then two then three as Goku did the same. It took us a whoel five minutes to finish transforming into super saiyan 3 and when we did I threw off my hood. He looked shocked at first but then angry, how could you leave me, your mother and brother. When he said brother I didn't seem surprised, they probably would have mated again. I didn't want to but you mom and everyone abandoned me now let's get this fight started then we both disappeared I made him go through much pain. When he was utterly exhausted and couldn't fight anymore I charged up my signature attack he did the same Ka-me Oblivion ha-me BEAM! HA! Our attacks hit eachother dead on but mine was easily taking over his and soon my blast hit him throwing him over the side of the ring. When he pathetically climbed up and back on the ring I said. I wish to meet mr brother. He nodded, I healed him using Apollo's blessing then we started flying on our way to my old house. I powered down once we were away from the stadium. So everyone misses me huh. Yeah but can I asked you a question? I simply just nodded. Why are you angry with me I understand your mom and everyone else but why me? I simply just said, because you left me without a father, alone abandoned, and stricken with grief over your death. Is their anyway you could forgive me? Maybe I'll visit this dimension more to come see Piccolo and spar with you and see my brother. Then we arrived at my old house on Mt. Paozo. Goku simply just walked in yelling Chi Chi, Goten I'm home. I powered up to super saiyan just then so they wouldn't recognize me and made my cloak appear on me again. Goku just raised his eyebrow he must have not noticed my white hair in the transformation. I then changed my mind and kept up the transformation but made my clothes my Three Days of Grace clothes with my Ipod in my ears. Then I saw my mother with a miniture Goku in her hands. Goku who is the goth? Wow is that how you treat your son mom? Then her eyes widened she thrust Goten into Goku's arms and hugged me to death. She then yelled I missed you so much Gohan I'm so sorry I abandoned you I'm sorry. I accept your apology mother. Gohan this is your little brother. I powered down to my normal from so Goten wouldn't get scared and Chi Chi let go of me. Goku put my little brother in my arms I was just transfixed by my little brother. I had a feeling I'd be visiting a lot.

**THE END**


End file.
